The invention relates generally to apparatus and materials for absorbing and dissipating the energy of impacting vehicles and the like. More specifically, the invention relates to an energy absorbing structure for absorbing and dissipating the energy of a vehicle impacting a utility pole, luminaire support or other hazard common along residential and low speed thoroughfares that are difficult to treat with existing appurtenances.
It is known that rigid guardrails and similar protective devices alongside vehicular traffic routes, such as high speed highways, may be used for the purpose of preventing vehicles from colliding with fixed structures such as, for example, cement abutments and columns. While these devices are commonly used on highways and the like, it is not economical and typically not possible to utilize such devices in residential areas or along low speed thoroughfares to prevent vehicles from impacting utility poles, luminaire supports, and other narrow hazards.
It is also known that the impact energy of a moving vehicle may be dissipated when the vehicle hits and crushes a deformable structure or material. Thus, it is known in the art that light weight cement, plastic foam and various fibrous materials may be used to absorbed the energy of an impacting vehicle.
Various other structures have also been utilized to absorb the energy of an impacting vehicle by compression. Thus, energy absorbing buffer elements which compress on impact have been developed. Typical of these devices are barrels which are filled with compressible materials. Usually, a plurality of these barrels are oriented in an ordered array to prevent vehicles from impacting fixed objects. Because of the cost and size of these devices they are usually not conducive to use around utility poles, luminaire supports and other narrow hazards that are difficult to treat. Moreover, these devices are usually not aesthetically pleasing and therefore even when they are cost justifiable, there is a tendency to shy away from using such devices in residential areas.
Thus, there is a need for an easily installed, low cost crash cushion that may be easily installed around, or secured to, a utility pole, luminaire support, or other hazard common along residential or low speed thoroughfares, so that the impact energy of a vehicle colliding with the hazard will at least be partially absorbed and dissipated.